


I'll protect you

by ItzZaira



Series: US!Skelebros [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, NO FONTCEST, Night Terrors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate Universe: UnderswapSans had a nightmare. He got those often. One night after another one of his nightmare's, he realized something he long forgat.Papyrus may be lazy, but he is always there for him.NO FONTCEST you yogurts.
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: US!Skelebros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693390
Kudos: 40





	I'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> I am so creative with titles

Sans had another nightmare. Nothing new for him. He got those often. Half the time, he woke up with help from his brother. Papyrus was always there for him.

After another nightmare, he woke up in the middle of the night again. He lay beside's Papyrus, back faced to him. Papyrus was holding him with one arm, massaging his chest. 

Sans figured Papyrus just wanted to help him sleep after the nightmare, so he didn't move, and tried to fall back asleep. But when he tried, the images of the nightmare came back.

**Killing humans.**

**Everybody dead.**

**Dusty orange hoodie.**

A shiver went through his entire body, and tears sprung into his sockets. He felt himself being pulled closer against a bony chest.

"Shhh.. It's alright little bro, I'm here."

At Papyrus' voice, Sans felt himself relax. Papyrus was here. Everything was fine. It was just a nightmare.

He didn't open his eyes, but grabbed the hand holding him. He heard a chuckle. "I know you don't like being called adorable, but you are still as cute as when a baby bones."

Sans didn't react. He was too tired to. The nightmare drained a lott of his energy, and he just wanted to sleep. He snuggled against Papyrus' chest, trying to fall back asleep. A hand moved to pet his skull. He unconciously leaned into the touch.

Sans was about to fall asleep, when he heard his brother's voice again. "*sigh* I always wonder why you are the one getting all these nightmare's bro. You didn't have them as often as when a kid." He felt Papyrus' hand move down to his stomach, rubbing it. "..you may have grown a lott bro, but you will always be my baby brother for me." He pulled Sans closer.

Sans didn't react. Did Papyrus even know he was awake?

*sigh* "I wish you didn't get these nightmare's. You don't deserve them. You deserve all the happy things." Papyrus said. "There is so much you deserve, but yet so much I can't give you.. *sigh* I'm not good enough for you.."

At that Sans felt himself freeze. Papy? Not good enough? What was he talking about?

"I don't deserve such an amazing brother like you.." Papyrus continued. "I'm nothing but a burden. You work so hard, and all I do is laze around everyday.. yet you still put up with me. I don't know how I got such an amazing brother like you."

Sans felt tears spring into his eyes. Burden? Put up? Not good enough? Papyrus was the best big brother in the world! He was the one who raised Sans! Sans knew Papyrus couldn't help being lazy, he was tired, Sans understood.

Why was Papyrus talking to lowly of himself?! How long had he been thinking like that?!!

Papyrus took a second to look at the younger, before he smiled. "I wonder when you grew bro. I can still remember the first time I held you. Those nurses said you weren't going to make it." He felt a shiver go down his spine, but chuckled slightly. "I guess even then you were determined to prove them wrong."

He wasn't going to make it? The doctors had said that? Sans couldn't remember, ofcourse, but Papyrus had never told him..

Was that because of his HP?

Yes, he knew that 1HP wasn't a lott. He knew it was way to small.

_But he didn't know he almost died because of it._

Papyrus sighed, and softly nuzzled his skull. "I has been scared I would never get to meet you, baby bones. Guess I was wrong. I'm glad." Papyrus had been scared? Because of him? But why-

_Just like those dreams_

Sans froze with realization. Papyrus didn't seem to notice.

His dreams. His nightmares. Papyrus always died in them. Sometimes protecting him, other times because the human had him targetted, or an illness, accident, anything. He _always_ was the one to die.

And now.. Sans realized, Papyrus had been living with that fear ever since he was born. 1 HP. 1 freaking HP. And he wanted to join the royal guard too. Those nurses said he wouldn't make it. He now understood. Papyrus had been living with that fear for years. An accidental hit could have been enough to dust him for Toriel's sake!

But Papyrus hid that away, not wanting to scare Sans.. not wanting to _burden_ him like he just said.

So that was it. Papyrus understood him. Sans just had some nightmares where he was gone. But Papyrus was living with that fear everyday. And like the great brother he was, he never noticed.

Looks like he wasn't as _sans_ -sational or magnifecent as he thought he was.

The hand on his stomach moved to his chest again, rubbing soothing circles. Papyrus really was the best brother ever.. how had he not seen that?

"I'm sorry bro.." Papyrus said sadly. "I'm sorry you need to put up with a bonehead like me. *sigh* you deserve better. And I'm sorry none of those boneheads outside can see how magnificent you are. You are so kind.. they would have loved to be your friend.."

Great. Now he was talking about that.

"People can be dangerous.." Papyrus said. "So can be the humans that come.." that was when Sans felt Papyrus' arms shaking. Was he.. crying?

"I can't lose you bro.." Papyrus silently whisperd, fresh tears escaping his eye sockets. "Not again.."

Not again? What did he mean? Did that happen before?!

Papyrus took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down, before one arm slipped away from Sans, and he wiped his tears away. Another deep breath.. and he felt himself calming. He quietly slid his arms under Sans, and then pulled him close again.

"I won't lose you." He said, a determined undertone to his voice. "I won't let you get hurt, just like all the years I protected you. I don't care you have 1HP, you are so much stronger then you think. Then anyone thinks. *sigh* but I'll protect you anyway. Because thats what big brothers are for, right?" Papyrus thought he was strong? Sans actually felt a bit happy at the phrase. He had always been sad about how weak he was. But that didn't make him forget all the things Papyrus had said.

"I'll protect you baby bones. I promise."

That was when he broke.

With a sniffle, he curled up, his eyes tightly closed, and tears streaming down his face. Papyrus tensed, and hovered over him. "Sans?" He said, concern in his voice. "Are you having a nightmare?"

Slowely, Sans blinked up his eyesockets, tears making track down his cheek bones. Papyrus sighed. 

"Come here bro.. its alright.. wasn't real.."

He carefully pulled Sans into a hug, one hand holding his head close to him, and the other rubbing his spine in a soothing way that always seemed to relax him. He sat against the wall, pulling Sans onto his lap, and continuing his gentle motions. Sans hiccuped, and pressed himself closer.

"Shh.. its alright baby bones. Still here. There isn't a human. I'm here. I'm okay, you're okay, everyone is okay.. just breathe.. relax.. I'm here.. we're both okay.."

Sans hiccuped softly, before managing to say something. "Y-you're not a bad brother P-Paps.."

Sans felt Papyrus stiffen against him. "..S-Sans.. how much?-"

"I h-heard everything Papy!" Sans sobbed out. He looked up, both his eyes flaming blue. "You are not useless or a burden! I don't care you're lazy, you have your reasons! But you're not useless Papy!"

"S-Sans.." Papyrus breathed, tears collecting in his eyes.

"You were the one to raise me! You were the one to take care of me! If you weren't here, I would have died the day I was born!" Sans sobbed. "You aren't useless Papy! You are the best brother anyone could ever h-have!!" He cut of by another sob, and buried his skull into Papyrus' shirt.

...

Without a word, Papyrus curled up, and hugged him close. Tears were silently streaming down his face.

"..you really think I'm a good brother?"

"The best." Sans choked out. "I wouldn't rather have you any other way Papy."

_You shouldn't need to put up with me.. only 1HP.._

Papyrus looked at him a bit shocked, before he smiled through his tears. "H-heh.. thanks bro." He nuzzled him affectionately.

Without a word, Sans nuzzled back as he stopped crying. He wiped the tears away and sighed.

"..we should try to sleep." Papyrus murmurd, stroking the back of his skull. Sans purred softly, before laying comfortably on Papyrus' chest.

"Love you Pappy.. you're the best."

Papyrus smiled. "Love yah too little bro. Goodnight."

"Night.." he was out like a light. Papyrus looked surprised, before he chuckled, and gave him a kiss on the top of his skull.

Sans thought he was the best?

...

He smiled.

He gave another kiss on his skull. "Thanks bro."

Finally, he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!!


End file.
